<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Venom On My Tongue by ElioAmari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682022">Venom On My Tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari'>ElioAmari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kings of Night City [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, I dunno how but it's there, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Music, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Soft Johnny I guess?, Vaginal Fingering, so I am rolling with it.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny's question was asked and not answered but it didn't fucking matter because they shared a brain. Johnny knew the answer, he never even had to ask the question. Where were they going? El Coyote Cojo. Why? To get so high out of their mind that V could forget about his construct fuck buddy for a night. If he was lucky, maybe he'd flatline and this whole thing would just be over with. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/Male V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kings of Night City [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look, they aren't allowing a Johnny Silverhand romance so I made my own. Is it a wild ride? Yes. Does it make sense? Eh... I hope. But you know what? I dig it anyway and I hope you do too!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First Cyberpunk 2077 fic woo! Have a shot of V.</p><p> </p><p>  </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where're we goin'?" Johnny's chrome hand slid up V's thigh as he asked the question, leaving a trail of static pleasure in its wake. V didn't answer and instead pushed the gas pedal down harder, forcing his ride to go even faster than it already was. </p><p>What was there to say? V wanted to forget everything for one night. Unfortunately for him, this... <em>whatever it was</em>... with Johnny Silverhand had gotten out of hand and made forgetting impossible. It all started one night when V allowed Johnny to take control of his body and jerk him off. He was high at the time, thought it would be fun, but it didn't stop there.</p><p>Originally, Johnny's visage was intangible to V. Just a hologram, nothing solid. He'd have to take over V's body to truly be able to do anything to him. Somewhere down the line he became a body of his own, someone V could touch and be touched by. It scared the shit out V, but also excited him. Every single time he chases Johnny's embrace he pushes himself further over the line. Now he's unsure where V ends and Johnny begins. Though, he's not really sure if he even cares anymore. </p><p>The worst part is that he was pretty damn sure Johnny did not feel the same way. V was normally a no strings attached kind of guy but that was before he started docking the engram of Johnny <em>fucking</em> Silverhand. Things were different now and fear was an ugly emotion on V. That fear was only made worse by his constant burial of it in an effort to hide it from Johnny - which was nearly impossible.</p><p>Johnny's question was asked and not answered but it didn't fucking matter because they shared a brain. Johnny knew the answer, he never even had to ask the question. Where were they going? El Coyote Cojo. Why? To get so high out of their mind that V could forget about his construct fuck buddy for a night. If he was lucky, maybe he'd flatline and this whole thing would just be over with. </p><p>V turned his focus to the view outside the window of the car. Here in Night City it was never really dark; the sun went down and was replaced with bright advertisements and the heavy glow of a rainbow of neon lights. V admired the view of tall buildings and glowing lights from the highway in a way he was sure no one else did. Yeah, Night City was gomi but it was still home. V both loved and hated the place.</p><p>Johnny's hand slid up further in an attempt to refocus V's attention. V sighed and spread his legs a little wider, groaning lightly and arching up into the touch of the construct who was riding shotgun. </p><p>"Keep your eyes on the road, perv." Johnny said, his voice dripping with venom. V sneered and turned to look at Johnny. The prick was still wearing those fucking sunglasses, even in the car at night. <em>Typical rockerboy.</em></p><p>V arrived and parked before he made his way towards the bar with haste. It was Friday night so the place was bound to be stacked full of everything he could ever want: hot men, sexy women, preem choo, and hard drugs.  </p><p>"V, wait up." Johnny's voice spoke up from behind him. He stopped and turned around, a look of impatience on his face as his eyes met with the construct's sunglasses. "Look I don't give a fuck what you do, you're a big boy, but don't forget I'm in here too. You die, I die. Don't be stupid." </p><p>Without a word spoken, either in his mind or out loud, V nodded and continued into the bar. Once inside the party took off. </p><p>V was popular and classically handsome with what clients used to call a 'preem body and a face to match'. In spite of his new cybernetics, his attractiveness was still something of a legend in Night City. He used to roll in the eddies when he was joytoy, but things had since changed for him career-wise. Surprisingly, merc work was less lucrative but he liked it more, found it more fulfilling and less exhausting.</p><p>He wore a light layer of eyeliner at all times, giving him an edgy look, and had a few piercings on his face that only accentuated his punk rock charm. A variety of tattoos adorned his neck, reaching up into his short, blue hair and dripping down to his shoulders and chest. He had always dressed like a rockerboy in tight leather pants and studded jackets, it was simply his style. However, this look had only gotten more dramatic since Johnny had taken up residence in his skull.</p><p>Within minutes of entering El Coyote Cojo V had a man and woman on each arm plus a plethora of drinks in front of him. A choom of his from his Valentino days hooked V up with some Blue Glass: a heavy duty hallucinogenic that made everything so much more interesting. Before long he could feel the beat of the loud music coursing through his veins and see the vibe of the room with his pretty Kiroshi eyes.</p><p>Finally drunk and sufficiently high, V felt himself being pulled into the bathroom by the woman who was at his side. <em>Sure</em>, he thought, as she guided his hand down the front of her shorts. They didn't even care that they weren't alone or hidden. Night City was tacky like that.</p><p>Their tongues were tangled together in the heat of the moment while his fingers worked her wet pussy effortlessly. Two of them sliding along the sides of her clit before slipping inside of her. No amount of drink or drugs could make him lose his touch, literally and metaphorically. She moaned against his mouth and his teeth sunk into her lip, biting it softly as she came.</p><p>Johnny watched, somewhere out of eyesight but not far enough away that V couldn't feel him there. Oddly enough, that stupid metal arm of Johnny's was all V could think about while finger fucking this woman. He pulled his hand out of her shorts and she grabbed it, licking his fingers clean while palming the front of V's pants. </p><p>"'s okay. Not tonight." V backed his body away from her touch and leaned his head in to whisper in her ear. </p><p>"You sure, sugar? Feels kinda fucked to not pay you back after such a nova performance. Always heard you were good, didn't expect <em>that</em>. I bet you're even better in the sheets. We can go somewhere, if you want. I'll pay you, of course." She twisted her hair around her finger, offering V a coy grin.</p><p>"Really, s'all good." He kissed her on the cheek before pulling away entirely, winking at her before making his way to the sink to wash his hands. She shrugged, somewhat disappointed now that she wasn't getting more, and slapped V's ass on her way out. </p><p>"Don't wanna get off? The fuck's up with you today?" Johnny asked from behind V while he washed up. V continued to ignore him. "Ah, gonna be a little bitch all night then, got it." </p><p>V left Johnny in the bathroom and slowly made his way across the place, taking shots with old friends and popping random pills along the way. Once at the bar he met with another choom, a dealer he went way back with, who passed V some Black Lace. He inhaled the drug hastily before downing a double shot of tequila.</p><p>Lace always took awhile to hit V so he decided he'd pass the time with the handsy man who was now at his side. It was too loud to hear what he was whispering into V's ear but he was sure if was pure filth given the clutch he had on V's dick from over his pants. The man's other hand slid up V's chest under his shirt, twisting a nipple and drawing a gasp out of V. Next thing V knew he was on his knees in the alley behind the joint sucking the guy off. </p><p>He was good at this, too. Hollowing his cheeks and running his tongue along the underside of a cock while getting his face fucked by random gatos. V swallows around the man's cock as it grazes the back of his throat, preparing for what came next. Johnny appears behind V and crouches down, running his fingers through V's hair with a hum that sent shivers up his spine. V felt the touch clear as day. If Johnny wasn't also whispering encouragements in his mind he would have assumed it was the man he was blowing touching him. <em>It felt so fucking real.</em></p><p>As the man came in his mouth, V swallowed every drop with ease like the professional he was. He stood up with puffy, swollen lips that were slick with spit and cum and ran his thumb over his mouth in an attempt to wipe it all away. The man reached down and attempted to undo his pants before V stuttered backwards. </p><p>"We're good here, man. Don't bother with me." V says coolly while the man buttoned up his own pants.</p><p>"You sure, choombah? It's not a problem. Gotta pay you back somehow." The man says, feeling slightly awkward. V holds his hands up, as if to say <em>'</em><em>no, really' </em>before the man starts digging in his own pocket. "SynthCoke?"</p><p>V nods and holds his hand out, palm down, allowing the man to pour a line of the synthetic, white powder along the back of it. V hastily snorts the powder up his nostril, the man he just blew doing the same, before saying, "Go ahead" and waving him inside. </p><p>"If you ever wanna go again, hit me up." The man says with a wink before taking his leave. He received his contact information shortly after, getting a cyberoptic alert as the deets came in.</p><p>Leaning back against the wall, V sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He sucked his teeth, making a "tsk" sound, as the thought of Johnny hit him nearly as hard and sudden as the Lace did. It seemed to be impossible to get the man out of his head. Drugs, alcohol, and living people be damned; all he could think about was Silverhand. </p><p>"You know I'm in your mind, right? I can hear all those dirty thoughts you keep thinkin'." Johnny finally spoke up, breaking the silence.</p><p>"Fuck off."</p><p>"Oh we're talkin' now? Good. I wanted to tell you to slow the fuck down. You're gonna kill us both with all that gonk shit you're puttin' in your body." Johnny pulled out a cig, lit it up, and took a drag. V could almost taste it in his mouth, probably some nicotine response, but he couldn't help but wonder who was even in control anymore. </p><p>"You're already dead, 'member?" V spat on the ground before pulling out a cig of his own from the pack in his pocket. He lit it up, inhaled deeply, and held it in until it burned his lungs before slowly exhaling. His brain felt like it was cascading through waves of pure life and death as the mixture of drugs he had taken all crashed down on him at the same time.</p><p>"Yeah well you're not and I live here now so have some goddamned respect."</p><p>"Oh because you were such a fuckin' angel in your time, right?" V laughed out loud this time instead of only in his head for Johnny to hear and rolled his eyes before muttering, "Give me a fuckin' break."</p><p>"Never said I was." Johnny scoffed. V jerked his head to the side to look at Johnny with surprise. That response seemed too easy, too cut and dry. No bite, no poison. They usually had way more back and forth and V always gave up quicker than Johnny ever has. It was uncharacteristic enough to catch V's attention. </p><p>He wanted to say something but it got trapped in his throat behind a wall of anger and disgust. V was angry at himself for spending what little time he had left being mad at Johnny for something beyond their control. He was disgusted at the fact that he'd rather get absolutely wasted on drugs and booze that could easily zero him at any second than just talk it out with Johnny like a normal person.</p><p>Now Johnny was also upset. <em>Nova.</em> With a sharp exhale and a shake of his head, V tossed his cig and made a break for the door back into the bar. Maybe there was something inside that could distract him before he started actually crying like a fucking bitch. Before he reaches the door V feels a hand grab his arm.</p><p>"What do you want?!" V snaps as he turns around to look at the rocker.</p><p>"You know what I want, and I know what you want." Johnny tapped his index finger against his own temple. </p><p>V hates the look he knows is plastered on his pretty face. That stupid, pathetic look of want, of <em>need</em>. Yet he can't seem to stop himself from leaning into the kiss that Johnny plants on his numb lips. The euphoric reaction from the drugs became apparent in the way V kisses him back without restraint, something he never did in public.</p><p>Given that Johnny was only in his head, no one else could see him. Talking to him or touching him in any way in front of other people made V look beyond psychotic. Being high out of his mind had apparently wrecked V's inhibitions. The feeling of carelessness he came out tonight to chase was in front of him the whole time - or, more appropriately, in his skull the whole time. <em>Figures</em>. Suddenly the pain, rage, and sorrow V felt had melted away to the heat and static from Johnny's lips against his. </p><p>"Take me home." V squeaked out. The sudden wave of helplessness that washed over him wasn't able to stop V from crashing his lips into Johnny's again, even as his legs started giving out.</p><p>"Let me get this straight, 'cause I don't want you yellin' at me later. You want me to take control?" Johnny framed V's face with both of his hands and pulled it up to look him in the eye. V nodded in affirmation and Johnny's hand patted his cheek before he faded away, drawing a sad little whine out of V.</p><p>A moment later the sharp, familiar pain of Johnny forcing his consciousness over V's rang out in his head. Johnny blinked his eyes and looked at his hands, V's hands, before adjusting to the chemical cocktail in his veins. "Fuck, V. How're you even standin'?" </p><p>"I wasn't. You were holdin' me up, 'member?"</p><p>Johnny shook it off as best he could before stumbling to the side, bracing himself with a hand on the wall. He couldn't walk them home like this so he did the next best thing.</p><p>"Ah yes, hello V. How can I assist you today?" Delamaine asks through V's communication interface. The ghostly AI with blue lipstick's face was visible in his cyberoptics.</p><p>"Wanna go home." Johnny said through V's mouth. </p><p>"Of course. Sending a car to your location." The AI responded. Johnny sat V down on the curb and waited. </p><p>"You still with me, V?" Johnny asks.</p><p>"Yeah... This fuckin' hurts." </p><p>"I know." Johnny grabbed V's knee as if he were doing so with his own hand. "It'll wear off soon." </p><p>Eventually the Delamaine cab rolled up and Johnny got in, telling the AI to bring him to V's apartment.</p><p>The ride back was intense. Johnny had taken over V a few times, most of them where at V's request for a hand job, but this was different. He had been in control of V for longer now than he ever had been before and their consciousness' seemed to be melding together more than they usually did. He could <em>feel</em> the way V felt about him. Annoyed at first he scoffed and looked out the window, trying not to dwell on the feeling. Then something hit him, maybe in the same way it had apparently hit V tonight. <em>Maybe there was something more to this?</em></p><p>"Touch me." V's voice spoke in his head.</p><p>"No. You're wasted, choom. I'm not that much of a fucking dick." Johnny asserted.</p><p>"Not like that. Fuck. Just... please?" V's voice was trembling and Johnny could feel the sharp pang of anxiety in his chest. He sighed and brought his hand to rest mid-thigh on V's leg, his thumb rubbing little circles in an attempt to comfort his host. The pain started to dissipate slowly and Johnny took a deep breath, exhaling in relief as the feeling left.</p><p>It was a slow ride back, traffic was bad, but the two remained mostly silent after that. Each of them left with some feelings to sift through from one another. It was exhausting. </p><p>"Hey, that's you on the radio." V broke the silence between them to point out the Samurai song playing in the car before singing along with it. <em>A thing of beauty - I know, will never fade away. </em></p><p>"Yeah, thanks for tellin' me. Had no idea. Probably best to leave the singin' to the pros, V. You're givin' me a goddamn headache." Johnny replied with heavy sarcasm.</p><p>"I grew up on your music, man. Had no clue we'd be sharing a dome one day. How fucking weird is that?" </p><p>"Pretty fucking weird. Bet you never thought you'd grow up to be a damn groupie." Johnny chuckled along with the laugher from V in his head. </p><p>Eventually they arrived at Megabuilding H10 which housed V's apartment. As they exited the cab V asked for his body back, feeling better now as the effects of the drugs began wearing off. Johnny complied without an argument, another uncharacteristically non-combative resolution coming from the rockerboy.</p><p>V looked down at his hands, studying the black nail polish and linear lines made by his cyberweapon implants. Feeling was returning to his fingertips and he brought them up to gently brush over his lips, which were no longer numb. Satisfied that he was sufficiently sobered up, at least enough to walk himself into his apartment, V made for the elevator. </p><p>He pushed the floor number on the display and as soon as the door closed he felt hands gripping on tightly to his hips. They spun him around and he was once again face to face with Johnny. </p><p>"Now that your not entirely fuckin' fried outta your mind, I'll touch you." His metallic hand palmed at V's dick over his tight, black pants. V moaned, the feeling more intense than usual. He'd reached a point of coherence, of consciousness, while still feeling all the good shit the drugs had to offer. It was perfect. Johnny pushed his body against V, sliding his tongue into V's mouth with a jolt of biting static that ran across V's lips tantalizingly. </p><p>V quickly whispered <em>"touch me, touch me, touch me"</em> against Johnny's jet black hair as he moved his mouth down to V's neck. V's hands wrapped around Johnny's back and gripped the straps of the rocker's bulletproof vest. Johnny rolled his hips against V's briefly before glitching away entirely. The doors of the elevator slung open and V collected himself as quickly as possible before exiting.</p><p>He practically ran through the small marketplace on this floor, passing by the vendors and Coach Fred on his way to the stairs that would bring him to the floor his apartment was located on. His shaking hands opened the door and he flung himself inside, locking the door behind him. He closed his eyes and became pliant as Johnny's hands pushed him up against the door. </p><p>"You know the drill, strip for me." A wicked smile curved up at the corners of Silverhand's mouth when he let go. V complied, as he always did, and tossed his clothes in a pile on the floor before turning back to Johnny and kissing him. He was hungry for this and Johnny knew it; he felt it too but he'd never let V know that. V pushed Johnny backwards until the man fell on his back on V's bed. The rocker sneered. "Ohhh no, pretty boy. Don't even think about it."</p><p>"Come on." V whined, running his tongue along the front of Johnny's neck, clavicle to chin. "You never let me fuck you. Let me have this. Just once."</p><p>"No way. You seem to think you're the output in this relationship, princess," Johnny tensed up as V nibbled on his earlobe. "When we both know damn well you're the fuckin' input." </p><p>Suddenly V was flipped over onto his back. He lets out a grunt of frustration before melting into it as Johnny ran his metal hand up V's bare chest. "Don't pout, I always fuck you good."</p><p>"Can't argue with that." V's eyes fluttered shut as Johnny's lips met his again.</p><p>It was odd, the rockerboy was never really into making out or foreplay in general. Usually he got the job done quick and vanished. The vibe of this encounter was something new and uncharted for them and it seemed to V like Johnny was meaningfully steering them in this direction. </p><p>"You sure you wanna do this?" Johnny whispered with a serious tone as he backed away enough to look in V's eyes, awaiting his answer. V nodded a 'yes' and Johnny shook his head slightly. "No, no. Gonna need more than a nod on this one." </p><p>"Yes. I'm sure." V replied with an equally serious tone. Johnny looked him over, double checking the clarity of his eyes.</p><p>"What are you sure of?" Johnny tested.</p><p>"Sure that I want this."</p><p>"More specific?"</p><p>"You."</p><p>"My what?" Johnny shifted from testing to teasing.</p><p>"Your cock, you absolute asshole." V hissed back with a grin.</p><p>"Yeah, I know you want my cock. Been thinkin' of it all night like a good little joytoy." He leaned back in and kissed V's neck.</p><p>"Can you blame me?" </p><p>"Not in the least." Johnny mumbled before biting one of V's pecs, drawing a low groan out of the man. He sat up and started peeling off his clothes which was yet another strange thing for Johnny to do. Usually he stayed fully clothed and only pulled his pants down just enough to fuck V properly. V had never actually seen him naked, aside from in memories that belonged to the rocker and not him.</p><p>Johnny turned back towards V, both of them now naked, and reached to grab a bottle of lube that rested on the shelving at the foot of V's bed. He slicked up a few fingers on his organic hand and slid them down to V's entrance. Johnny sat upright, looking down at V who was spread out on the bed below. </p><p>Once he had sufficiently worked V open, Johnny leaned down and kissed him again, catching him by surprise. It was probably due to the residual high but V felt fucking <em>preem</em>. This particular experience felt so different than all the others before it. It was the kind of romance V only dreamed about, not something he assumed he would ever receive from Johnny. He kept that to himself, trying hard to simply enjoy it while it lasted. Reciprocating with some sweet pillow talk would no doubt ruin everything. </p><p>"Would you shut the fuck up?" Johnny spoke against V's mouth in between kisses. </p><p>"I didn't say anything." </p><p>"You're <em>thinkin'</em>." </p><p>V laughed and pressed his lips against Johnny's again. He cleared his mind as a kindness to the man and received a kindness in return. </p><p>Johnny slid his hand between them and grabbed both of their thick, hard cocks with his slick hand and pumped them together. V moaned as he pulled Johnny's face back into his, desperately licking into his mouth. The clash of tongues and teeth and lips merely accentuated by the scratch of Johnny's beard against V's stubble.</p><p>The pace of Johnny's stroking was slow and measured, leaving both men panting and moaning against each other while their bodies begged for more.</p><p>"Johnny..." V moaned. "Fuck me already."</p><p>"Impatient little gonk tonight, aren't we?" Johnny huffed in faux annoyance.</p><p>"No just... Need you in me." V bit Johnny's lip, drawing a low groan out of the man.</p><p>Johnny let go of V's cock and moved his own down to V's ass. If V's mind wasn't empty before it sure as hell was the second Johnny shifted and slid that impressive cock of his into him. He dropped his head to the bed and squeezed his eyes shut while Johnny slowly worked into him. </p><p>"Okay?" Johnny asked breathlessly. V nodded enthusiastically and adjusted his body to push up further onto Johnny's cock. The rockerboy sat upright again and lifted V's hips enough to give him the perfect angle. In this way he could thrust into V with power and strength, causing V to make those cute little noises he made when he was getting a proper fucking.</p><p>Cumming is... unique, considering their situation. Johnny didn't actually have a body, no matter what V could feel or imagine. Both of their climaxes relied solely on V's body which had always encouraged Johnny to give him a preem dicking regardless of whether or not he was nice about it. This time the rockerboy had clearly lost himself in the feelings they both shared but usually there was way more dirty talk, more degradation, and more roughness. </p><p>For all that V liked to play the bad boy role, he was a big softie on the inside. He liked to be romanced way more than he liked to be fucked and left to scrape up his eddies in the metaphorical gutter. He had plenty of the later as a joytoy.</p><p>Johnny's eyes opened and dropped down to look at V as he rocked his hips into him. V's eyes were closed and he had the most blissful expression on his face. He was moaning Johnny's name over and over again in that sexy, breathless way he always did. One of his hands was splayed over Johnny's navel while the other had reached down to his own cock, pumping it along with Johnny's thrusts. </p><p>V came across his own stomach with a series of moans and curses. Johnny came as well, a low groan escaping him as he felt V tightening around him. No cum from him, never was, but V still swore he could feel the sticky, white liquid inside of him. Johnny pulled out carefully so that he didn't hurt V and flopped onto the bed beside him. Both of them lay still for a few moments, just panting as they came down from the high of mutual orgasm. V turned to admire Johnny's visage, a rare opportunity since the rockerboy was usually gone by now. </p><p>"Still here? You gettin' sweet on me, Silverhand?" V joked.</p><p>"Shut up." Johnny scoffed before laughing along with V. Johnny paused to pull out a cig and light it, inhaling and blowing the virtual smoke towards V. There was a moment of peace left before V finally grimaced and doubled in on himself. </p><p>"Ah, <em>fuck</em>." V whispered as his eyes squeezed shut, tears forming in the corners of them as he writhed. </p><p>"Ride it out, you'll be alright. Come here." Johnny pulled V into an embrace and rubbed his back. If V wasn't in so much pain he would have definitely given the rocker shit for being so soft all of the sudden. However, the pain was excruciating this time.</p><p>He had noticed it the first time they fucked around, only then it was just a bad migraine. Every time since then it had been worse and worse. Who'd have thought their were side effects to fucking the construct of a dead rockerboy in your head?</p><p>This time there was enough fear in V's mind to make Johnny afraid. It was clear the amount of drugs V had taken only made this whole thing worse. V heard Johnny mention a ripperdoc and something about being a fucking gonk when he was flipped on his back. He could tell something was wrong by the look in Johnny's eye but it was too late now. Shadows creeped in through V's peripheral vision and next thing he knew he was out cold. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little slang guide for you, chooms!</p><p>Preem - Cool, awesome, dope. Comes from 'premium'.<br/>Choom/Choomba - Neo-African-American slang for your homies.<br/>Rockerboy - A musician or performer who uses his or her art to make political or social statements. Not the same as 'Rockstar' who is someone owned by a corp and are apolitical.<br/>Joytoy - Sex worker.<br/>Gomi - Trash, junk, garbage. (Japanese)<br/>Gonk/Gonkbrain - Idiot, moron, fool.<br/>Apogee - The best, the greatest.<br/>Bourgy - Low class.<br/>Input - Bottom/sub.<br/>Output - Top/dom.<br/>Dock - Sexual intercourse.<br/>Choo - (CHOOH2) Alcohol.<br/>Gato - Cool person. (Spanish)<br/>Samurai - A corpo mercenary/assassin.<br/>SAMURAI - Johnny's band.<br/>Eddies - Phonetic pronunciation of "EDs" which is short for Eurodollars ($$$)</p><p>Black Lace, Blue Glass, and SynthCoke are all drugs in the Cyberpunk universe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V's eyes shot open and he gasped for breath. He looked down to see an empty Bounce Back Mk. 3 in his hand and a tiny drop of blood pooled at the injection site on his chest. Johnny was glitching in and out around him as a "Relic Malfunction" alert pinged across V's cyberoptic display. The rockerboy first appeared on V's right side, shaking him and attempting to get his attention. Then he glitched over to V's left side and kicked the wall next to his bed before disappearing entirely.</p><p>Suddenly V felt an urgent pain in his gut. He initially tried to ignore it but when he caught a glimpse of Johnny doubled over the on couch he immediately jumped out of bed. He dashed into the bathroom and curled around the toilet, vomiting as soon as his head was over the bowl. </p><p>Somewhere between the second and fifth purge V felt a familiar, warm hand on his lower back. It was a delicate touch at first, just fingertips grazing bare skin, but after a moment the hand rested firmly in a position meant to comfort V. The merc was still completely nude but as he glanced back to see Johnny knelt down behind him he noticed the rocker had found time to put pants on.</p><p>"And this, kids, is why you don't shotgun street drugs and booze like they're candy." Johnny's voice dripped with his usual brand of cruel sarcasm and a growl escaped the merc before he threw up again. The construct still felt the pain V felt but he couldn't actually get sick. So, he did what any jackass in his position would do. <em>Obviously</em>. "Say, you know what sounds really nova right about now? A slice of pizza drippin' with cheese and that scop shit, grease getting all over your fuckin' hands-"</p><p>"Fuck-" V cut Johnny off, gagging again before collecting himself. "-you."</p><p>"Fuck me yourself." Johnny laughed as he stood up. He helped V lean against the wall then stepped out to rest his backside on the sink, staring at V from beyond the doorway. "Nah on second thought I'm gonna have to pass, choom. You're a fuckin' mess right now. Raincheck?"</p><p>V shakily caught his breath while clutching at his stomach. Little beads of sweat streamed down his chest and onto his toned abs. If Johnny hadn't just seen V puking his guts out he would probably think he looked pretty fucking hot right now. Eh, who was he kidding? He definitely thought V looked hot like this.</p><p>"I think I'm dying, Johnny. Looks like you're gettin' your wish after all." V said pathetically.</p><p>"You're not dyin', you dramatic crybaby. You're body is just thanking you for a fun night. You're lucky you had me around. That shit damn near zeroed you." The rocker lit up a cig and glanced over at V, who was now curled on the floor of his shower, before bursting into laughter again. </p><p>"Help me up, you fucking prick." V aimed a deadly glare at Johnny as he walked back in to assist the ailing merc. He got V to his feet and guided his hand to turn the shower on. The construct stood by V for the duration of the shower, allowing him to use his body as support. The water passed right through Johnny leaving tiny, rain drop glitches along his form. He glitched away as soon as V was done and feeling well enough to stand on his own, reappearing to lean on the wall behind the sink moments later.</p><p>V wrapped a towel around his waist and brushed his teeth as soon as he got to the sink. Once he was done with that he turned back to Johnny and surprised the rocker with a kiss and a sincere "Thank you." </p><p>Johnny merely grumbled in response after gladly returning the affection. With a grin plastered on his face, V turned to face the mirror and waved his hand in front it. The hazy, opaqueness faded away and revealed V's tired visage. It also revealed that Johnny's eyes were glued to V's towel-covered lower half. V ran his lithe fingers through his short, dark blue hair and took a good look at himself. Aside from some dark bags under his bloodshot eyes he looked like his typical, annoyingly handsome self.</p><p>The merc had a pretty thorough post shower regiment which involved multiple moisturizers, eye make-up, and various hair styling products. However, it was roughly 4am so V decided not to bother; some moisturizer and leave-in conditioner would do for now. </p><p>"You really do go all out, don't ya?" Johnny scoffed, gesturing vaguely at the various beauty products V had around his sink.</p><p>"You gonna keep up with all this once my body is yours?"</p><p>"Hell no, I don't give a fuck about lookin' like a call boy, V. That'll die with you." </p><p>"Please? As my dying wish?" V pleaded lightheartedly. Neither of them liked talking about the probability of V dying to make way for Johnny's consciousness in his head. But a few jokes here and there did help to ease the stress surrounding the issue. </p><p>"I'll... think about it. That's the best you're gonna get from me."</p><p>"Better than nothin'." V chuckled as Johnny spun him around and pulled him into a hug, grabbing at his ass over the thin towel wrapped around his waist. <em>That's new.</em></p><p>"Tired yet?" The rocker asked, already knowing the answer before V shot him a look that read <em>fuck no</em>. "You should eat, V." The merc responded this time with a look of disgust, as if the mere thought of eating made him want to puke again. "Fuckin' drink somethin', then."</p><p>"Fine." V said flatly before grabbing at a half empty bottle of tequila near his computer. </p><p>"Not booze you fuckin' gonkbrain. Water."</p><p>V rolled his eyes and grabbed a bottle of water that was laying on it's side behind the tequila. He took a few sips before trading his towel for a pair of sweatpants. On the way to the couch V grabbed his bass guitar, strumming a few chords once he sat down. Johnny sat quietly on the small table in front of V, silently watching him play.</p><p>"You're not half bad. How long've you been playin'?" Johnny asked.</p><p>"You already know the answer." V mumbles distractedly as he finishes up a riff.  </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, but I want to hear you say it. You never talk about yourself. Everything I know about you is from some old fuzzy memory or from our shared experiences." The kind, soft tone of Johnny's voice caused V to pause. All these little uncharacteristic changes in Johnny were leading V to believe there was more to this thing between them than he thought. The rockerboy was right, though. V wasn't usually one to talk himself up. His life story is fucked and he figured no one really cares about yet another bourgy kid who grew up in Night City's gutters. </p><p>"Ok, well... I was maybe eight or nine when I taught myself to play." V looked up at Johnny who responded with a hand gesture meant to encourage V into sharing more. "My parents got zeroed by some samurai. Had to keep myself busy somehow so I stole a bass from a pawn shop and started playing."</p><p>"Whoa, you serious?" Johnny, the notorious corpo-hating rockerboy, exclaimed. V nodded in response. He decided to keep the conversation going despite his discomfort with the subject matter. He figured if anyone could understand his life it would be Johnny <em>fuckin'</em> Silverhand. </p><p>"My 'rents were big into the freedom fighter scene 'til Arasaka sent some fucking prick to kill 'em. Watching them get flatlined and being forced to live alone on the streets made me see things differently." V's jaw clenched at the memory. Johnny could feel the anger in V and couldn't help but find comfort in the familiarity of it. "Look, I read about what they did to you and your chooms... I get it. It's actually 'cause of Samurai that I got into music. Lots of other shit I coulda done instead but I picked the bass. 'Sides, I was too young to pick up iron and join the cause. No matter how much I wanted to."  </p><p>"Shit, V. Looks like we're more alike than I thought." </p><p>"I was just really fuckin' angry back then, you know? Stayed angry, too. Never let it go. Your music just made sense so I listened. It didn't stop with my 'rents, either; corpo's did way worse to me later down the line." The hand draped over V's bass was clenched in a fist while the nails of his other hand dug into his thigh from inside the pocket of his pants. </p><p>Johnny grabbed his own head as if it had suddenly been stricken with severe pain. "I can feel it, V. You gotta lot of blocked memories screamin' away in your head. Can't see 'em but they hurt."</p><p>"Yeah... sorry 'bout that. It's fucked." V fell silent, closing himself off yet again which ended the pain in Johnny's head. V was normally pretty upbeat; Johnny had no idea he had such a fucked up past but it was something he could definitely relate to.</p><p>"Don't be. We all got baggage, nothin' to be sorry about." Johnny was beginning to come to terms with something he had noticed awhile back. The reason he got along so well with V, the reason he and V had this... <em>connection</em>, was because they were so similar. He looked to V as he sat on the couch, the air around him was heavy with rage and self-loathing. Familiar yet all to painful to see. Johnny figured it was time for a subject change so he pointed at the bass draped across V's lap and asked, "Y'know how to play any of my songs?" </p><p>"I know 'em all." V chuckled as his demeanor instantly lightened up. "Most of Kerry's solo stuff too."</p><p>"Kerry went solo?"</p><p>"Yep. Good shit too, in my opinion anyway."</p><p>"Huh." Johnny reached over and grabbed the guitar that was leaning against the couch. V had been letting Johnny use one of his guitars so that he wasn't so bored while V slept. V enjoyed the sound and Johnny enjoyed being able to play so it was a win/win. Johnny silently plucked a few notes before looking up a V. "Black Dog?" </p><p>V nods and the two of them began to play an acoustic version of the Samurai song. Johnny even encouraged V to sing along with him. The merc was a much better vocalist when he wasn't high out of his mind, proving Johnny's insult from the earlier in the night wrong. Johnny and V were generally pretty awful at sifting through and dealing with feelings. Music was one thing they both related to in the same way, something they were both passionate about. Johnny knew that this was definitely another reason he found himself so attracted to and enthralled by V.</p><p>Johnny was quick to call V a "groupie" but truth was, V was more than that. He was something else entirely, actually. Not just a fan, not just a groupie, and not just a fellow musician. V understood the purpose of Samurai, of Johnny's mission. The merc was no poser, he lived the life. He knew what they stood for and what Johnny was still fighting for to this day. Johnny also saw that V had the rarest combination of organic parts in all of Night City: a heart <em>and</em> a brain.  </p><p>V didn't have a high opinion of himself. He knew he was nothing more than street trash and never pretended to be something he wasn't. However, Johnny could see through the bullshit. He knew better than anyone that V was fucking <em>apogee</em>. He may be a cold-blooded solo but V actually <em>cared</em> about shit. Not just money or fame but about the little things like making someone else happy or doing right by a choom.</p><p>This is why V was so willing to give up his own body, eager to relinquish it to Johnny's full control. V figured Johnny was worth more to the cause and he wanted Johnny to have it all. His revenge on Arasaka, on the world? V would hand it to him on a silver platter if he could. </p><p>Johnny may have initially taken advantage of this at first but he felt differently now. The rockerboy wanted his revenge, yes, but he wanted V to be there with him when he got it. He wanted them both to fuck the whole world over together. V kept Johnny in line and Johnny taught V how to get shit done. It was the perfect companionship.</p><p>V was slowly making Johnny a better person, not weaker like he originally though, but <em>better</em>. He hated that he was slowly, unconsciously killing V with every passing minute. Taking someone's autonomy and overriding their identity were the last things Johnny ever wanted to do. These were fucking crimes against humanity in his book, all perpetrated by corps like Arasaka which made Johnny even angrier. This whole situation with the Relic was fucked beyond belief. </p><p>Silverhand couldn't help but realize there was no time like the present. He had to seize every opportunity and if V didn't think he was good enough to deserve it then Johnny would just have to show him he was. </p><p>As soon as their duet ended Johnny set his guitar down and grabbed the bass out of V's hands, laying it gently across the uninhabited portion of the couch. Johnny then reached over and turned the stereo on, filling the room with a thick layer of punk rock from V's vinyl collection. A cacophony of heavy riffs and angry vocals filled V's apartment, setting a mood fit for the two men in it.</p><p>Johnny's lips crashed lazily against V's while a metallic hand pushed him back against the couch. The rockerboy moved in, slotting a knee between V's legs while using a knee on the couch to balance himself. The hand that pushed V back began to trail over his bare chest, leaving little pinpricks of static energy in its wake. </p><p>V gripped tightly onto Johnny's thighs while returning his kisses with fervor. A warm sensation pulsed though V's body as Johnny's hand found its way to his hips. He slid one finger under V's waistband and pulled it up before letting it go with a <em>snap</em> against V's skin.</p><p>"Need me to move?" V asked kindly between kisses, trying to gauge how Johnny wanted to dock him.</p><p>Johnny moved down to bite at V's neck, eliciting a sensual moan from the merc, before whispering in his ear: "No, no, no. You've had a hard night, choom. Let me just tire you out so you can sleep, yeah?"</p><p>"Fuck, yes. <em>P</em><em>lease</em>." V moaned out, his body shivering under Johnny's hand. The rocker palmed V's erect cock over his pants and it seemed like every single muscle in V's body tightened up at the touch. He grabbed onto Johnny's wrist, holding him in place as he threw his head back with a sensual groan. Johnny could easily feel V's need, both through his pants and in his own mind. V was practically shaking, he wanted it so bad. </p><p>"You're hard up tonight, aren't you?" Johnny asked from where his mouth was biting at the front of V's neck.</p><p>"Always am when you're 'round." V choked out between moans.</p><p>"Right, nearly forgot how much of a goddamn slut you are for me." </p><p>"Don't act like you don't fuckin' love it."</p><p>Johnny licked his grinning lips while bringing his organic hand to V's mouth. He slid two of his fingers into V's mouth, running them across the merc's tongue while he sucked on them eagerly. Johnny softly pressed in and out of V's mouth, a slight shock surging across there mercs tongue with every thrust. Before long Johnny had V moaning and drooling enough to slick his hand up. With one final lick of V's tongue across the rocker's palm he was able to get to work on V's cock. </p><p>He effortlessly yanked V's pants down enough to get his hand wrapped around the base of his shaft. V gasped as Johnny worked his length, pumping up and down while thumbing the head, gently smearing pre-cum over it. V eagerly reached down and unzipped Johnny's pants to reciprocate. Their lips met again and a messy tangle of tongues passed between their mouths as they fucked into each others hands. </p><p>V was panting, hardly able to contain himself, while his hips jerked up into Johnny's hand. Johnny shifted to rest his head on V's shoulder as they both desperately chased their climax in each other's hands. "<em>Ah</em>-Johnny... I'm gonna... <em>F-fuck</em>." V could barely get the words out.</p><p>"I know." Johnny whispered a reply against the shell of V's ear. "Cum for me baby, I got you."</p><p>V keened, his body shaking as hot, white ropes of cum spurted onto his stomach and chest. The construct's body reverberated along with V's orgasm, finding an orgasm of his own with a deep, low groan. V's head fell back, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to steady his breath. Johnny zipped up his pants and got up, grabbing a shirt off the ground and throwing it at V. He wiped himself down with the shirt and pulled his pants back up before laying down on the couch, thoroughly exhausted. </p><p>Johnny sat down by V's head, running his chrome fingers through V's soft hair as he shifted his head to lay on Johnny's lap. The rocker flinched at first, almost instinctively shying away from the show of affection. V didn't react except to wiggle more firmly into place and Johnny decided to give in to it. He reached over to turn the stereo off but V's hand shot up to stop him. </p><p>"You're really gonna sleep with this noise?" Johnny questioned.</p><p>"Leave it, helps me... Sleep..." A Samurai song was playing as V drifted off to sleep; Silverhand's vocals serenading him like a lullaby as the morning sunlight filled the apartment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to thank y'all for the kudos, comments, and hits!! Sometimes it's hard for me to find the energy to write... Depression is no joke. But seeing that even one person likes what I wrote makes my entire day. So, huge thank you, folks. I hope to be writing about these boys more in the future ❤️</p><p>Follow me on <a href="https://elioamari.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Title: Chlorine by Twenty One Pilots]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>